


The Thrill of the Hunt

by Yrindor



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hunters & Hunting, Knives, M/M, Minor Injuries, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: Vil is out of his preferred face serum.  Rook has been tasked with solving the emergency.  Floyd is out of town.  Jade takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Jade Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Thrill of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> Inspired by That One Azul SR Card Story (you know which one).

"Please," Rook begged, "could you refill this bottle of your most splendid facial serum? My beloved Prince of Poison is nearly out, and nothing else compares to its ability to bring out the radiant beauty of his skin."

Azul's eyes met Jade's for the briefest of moments, and Jade gave the slightest shake of his head in reply. They had no extra to fill Rook's request.

"Could I interest you in an alternative?" Azul asked without missing a beat. "Unfortunately we are currently out of stock of that particular item, but we have several alternatives that I am certain will be equally satisfactory."

"No, no! The Prince of Poison has a public appearance upcoming in only a couple of days! He cannot possibly change his skincare routine on such short notice. It must be this particular serum. Please. He is prepared to pay any price for it."

"I'm afraid that is not possible. The serum in question contains a unique blend of rare ingredients that are freshly harvested for each new batch. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen events, one key ingredient is currently unavailable."

"And you could not purchase it from Mister Sam? Does he not say he has everything in his shop?"

"I believe a more accurate descriptor would be 'nearly everything,'" Jade said. "Through the connections that Azul has developed, we at Mostro Lounge and its subsidiaries have exclusive access to certain raw materials. In addition, the non-competition agreements signed between Mr. S's Mystery Shop and Mostro Lounge limit the former's ability to sell any of our exclusive items in return for right of first refusal for any comestibles purchased for the use in the latter's food service operation and a discounted rate and guaranteed space in the advertising section of any of the latter's printed materials."

"How can it be that you were able to produce this serum so quickly for my Prince of Poison in his time of need previously, but now you say that the necessary materials cannot be obtained?"

Jade sighed. The answer, in a word, was business. Certain urgent business matters involving a breach of contract had required Floyd's immediate presence in the Coral Sea. It would be disastrous to their future business prospects to recall him now, and even if they had wished to, drifting sea ice and an unexpected cold snap had left most of the common travel routes impassable.

"If it cannot be provided, then tell me what ingredient you need," Rook said. "I will hunt it myself for the sake of the Prince of Poison."

Azul took breath to speak, undoubtedly to run interference yet again--much could be hidden behind language of trade secrets and proprietary information--but Jade raised a hand to cut him off. If Rook was so desperate, perhaps two could play at that game. "The defensive secretions of a mer-eel. Their moisturizing and lubricating qualities are unmatched. Unfortunately, they don't last and must be harvested immediately before use," he said with a smile that showed altogether too many teeth.

Rook's eyes darted around the empty lounge, processing the absence of Azul's second shadow in a new light. "And so I am led to believe that your usual source of this most delicate substance is currently unavailable?"

"That would be a correct assessment, Mr. Hunt," Azul said. "We would be happy to notify you once we are able to obtain more. In the meantime, could I interest you in an alternative to tide Mr. Schoeinheit over?"

Rook's eyes met Jade's. Already they glowed with the prospect of a Hunt, and the heat made something deep within Jade tighten in anticipation. He had time for a little game. He met Rook's gaze as he spoke. "One last detail. Did you know that mer-eels can only produce their coveted slime as an involuntary reaction to true fear?"

Rook grinned. "In that case, I believe I should take my leave now. Good day, Prince of Strength. Until we meet again, Monsieur Mastermind."

He left with a dramatic bow, a tip of his hat, and a flash of a smile that had Jade's heart pounding in his chest. "And that settles that. Mostro Lounge is not schedules to open for another several hours, and the preparations are all in order, so if you would excuse me, Azul, I have some personal matters to attend to," Jade said quickly, hoping the words came out as smoothly as he intended despite the sudden clumsiness of his tongue.

Azul raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain? It seems as though it could be dangerous to allow you outside of the building at the moment. There are always financial matters and contract reviews that could use additional attention."

Jade clasped his hands in front of him. If Azul didn't let him go soon, things would become quite uncomfortable in more ways than one. "Quite certain," he said. "Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary."

"Very well. Dismissed. I expect you on time for your shift this evening; we are expecting quite a crowd after the reviews of the new menu last week."

"Of course, Azul. Thank you."

It took every ounce of Jade's self-control to maintain an even walking pace leaving Azul's presence, but ass soon as he was out of earshot, he broke into a run. He shed his jacket as he went and tossed it carelessly over the back of a chair as soon as he reached his room. No sense in ruining a perfectly good jacket unnecessarily. His hat and tie landed haphazardly on his desk, and then he was back out again, fumbling with the top buttons on his shirt as he ran down the hall.

He burst out of the back entrance of the Octavinelle dormitory and into the Hall of Mirrors. The Hunt began now, though he didn't expect Rook to show his hand so quickly. That was fine; he didn't intend to show his hand either. If Rook wished to corner him into shifting, then his target would be the pond at the center of the main campus. Or possibly the waterfall in the greenhouse, but he didn't relish the thought of interrupting Leona in his favorite napping spot.

Rook would drive him toward the center, so he should start as far to the edges as possible. With a last check over his shoulder, he left the Hall of Mirrors and headed for the forest. He had studied maps of the area extensively in preparation for the Beans Day competition. Knowledge of the terrain would give him an advantage, and the thick vegetation would slow his pursuer.

He settled himself in a sheltered area with decent visibility, some large rocks for cover, and multiple possible escape routes. So long as he paid attention, he would be able to hear Rook's approach.

No sooner had the thought occurred to him then the sound of a twig snapping had him ducking for cover. An arrow flew over his head and buried itself deep in a tree trunk.

"How predictable, Monsieur Mastermind," Rook called. "I'm disappointed in you. A Hunt is hardly fun if it ends before it even properly begins."

"That's a bit presumptuous of you, isn't it, Rook?" Jade said. He kicked a cloud of dirt in the direction of Rook's voice and broke from his cover at a sprint. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he ducked and wove through the forest. He didn't dare look behind him. He'd been overconfident as well. He hadn't expected Rook to find him so soon.

Despite his earlier reservations, he ducked through the back door of the greenhouse. It was too risky to stay out in the open with pursuit this close on his heels. He would take his chances with unwanted company in return for relative cover.

He hurried past imposing trees and giant flowers until he found himself in a dense tangle of vines. He slowed his breathing and willed his heart to settle before its frantic beating gave him away to anyone nearby.

"A flower for your thoughts?"

Jade jumped as a flower appeared in front of him. Massive petals of the deepest red opened around a perfectly symmetrical bloom. The gentle breeze of the greenhouse filled his nose with its intoxicating, sweet scent. He reached out, ready to touch its silky petals.

He caught himself just in time and jerked back from the poisoned bloom and the gloved hand that held it. He sprinted in the opposite direction, shaking his head to rid himself of any lingering effects from the hypnotic flower. Sloppy. Sloppy. Sloppy. It was unlike him to be so easily distracted, especially around one whose methods he know so intimately as he did Rook's. He would not be fooled a third time.

He cut across the lawn, ducking behind the statues that lined the main street before breaking out into the open again. His stride was longer than Rook's; hopefully the lead he had bought since leaving the greenhouse would keep him out of immediate danger.

He turned into the hedge maze outside Heartslabyul's dorm. If he wasn't careful, he risked getting lost, but if he timed it well, he could lose his hunter instead. He ducked around a corner and waited. Once Rook passed, he would slip back out of the entrance and make his escape. He couldn't couldn't see through the thick greenery, but he could pick out Rook's footsteps from twenty meters away in a crowded hallway. Recognizing him when he passed within a couple of meters in a nearly empty maze would be easy.

"My dear Prince of Roses!" Rook's voice rang out from beyond the maze. "I, Rook Hunt of Pomfiore, come bearing a most important message for you, the ruler of Heartslabyul. It has come to my attention that some of your rose bushes may have attracted a leech. I would hate to see any harm befall such perfect examples of floral beauty."

Jade cursed under his breath. He couldn't stay here. If Riddle collared him, the Hunt would be over. He would take his chances with Rook before he risked discovery by Riddle.

He broke into a sprint, ducking under the swing of Rook's arm as he burst out of the maze. Rook was close on his heels now. The end of the Hunt was drawing near. No more time for strategy or tactics, only a flat out sprint to the finish and may the fastest man win. He risked a glance over his shoulder and caught Rook drawing an arrow from his quiver. The tip glinted in the sunlight, undoubtedly lovingly coated in a carefully selected poison.

The pond came into view before him. The water sparkled in the sun, offering him one last option for escape. Rook might be a deadly hunter on land, but how would he fare out of his element?

Jade leapt, arcing toward freedom and the water's surface.

Pain blossomed across his calf as Rook's arrow found its mark. He crashed into the water half-transformed and inhaled water into very human lungs before his gills opened up a second too late. He choked and coughed as he fought to free himself from the seaweed that wrapped around his limbs, but his body was slow and wouldn't respond to his commands.

The more he struggled the more the plants fought, and it wasn't until he couldn't move at all that he realized it wasn't seaweed that had caught him but rope. Rook had remained a step ahead of him all the way to the end, and he had thrown himself headlong into Rook's trap.

As if on cue, a shadow fell over him as Rook approached to inspect his prize.

Rook yanked off his glove with his teeth and trailed bare fingers across Jade's chest. "So slippery and so smooth," he said softly. "The Prince of Poison will be most pleased. Now hold still or you'll hurt yourself."

A knife appeared in Rook's hand, and Jade shivered as the cold metal pressed against his skin. His heart pounded and his mind raced, but his limbs were heavy, and he could do nothing as the edge of the blade dragged across his ribs.

"You are too good to us, Monsieur Mastermind," Rook said as he methodically stripped away slime and transferred it into waiting bottles.

Without its usual protective coating, Jade's skin sang with hypersensitivity. Even the slightest currents in the water felt like crashing waves, and Rook's touch sent lightning bolts coursing through him. His brain refused to process anything more. His world narrowed to the edge of Rook's knife and the sound of Rook's humming. He lost track of how much time passed before the last bottle was filled. Now that the adrenaline from the Hunt had faded, his nerves felt as sensitive and raw as his skin.

Rook brushed a hand over Jade's cheek. "Did you know that hunters take trophies to commemorate successful Hunts? I believe the classic is a scale from a mermaid, but this mermaid unfortunately appears to have none. What shall I take instead to mark the occasion?"

Thoughts of the knife's razor edge carving into his flesh flashed through Jade's mind and he thrashed against his bonds.

Rook stilled him with a hand pressed to his chest. "I know. What better trophy than the arrow that brought down such a formidable foe?"

Jade followed Rook's gaze to the feathered shaft piercing his tail. How could he have forgotten such a thing?

"Be brave, Monsieur Mastermind. I promise it will take but a second," Rook said. He gave Jade no time to prepare before he snapped the shaft of the arrow and pulled it through the wound.

Every muscle in Jade's body locked, and he would have screamed if he could have remembered how to breathe. He saw stars as his blood swirled in the water, and he shivered uncontrollably as Rook cut the ropes binding him and pulled him close.

"So beautiful," Rook murmured. "A Hunt to be remembered forever." He pressed the broken arrow to his lips. "Tomorrow I will mount this for all to see, but for tonight I will be selfish and keep my prize, my Monsieur Mastermind, to myself and tend his wounds and treasure him as such a prize deserves. Come, Monsieur Mastermind. Allow me to carry you."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chocolate Box, doxian! I love Jade and his weird danger kink and desire to be hunted by Rook.


End file.
